Un amor para recordar
by xXxMilaGrOsxXx
Summary: "siempre me llamaba su aptitud de chica mala pero ella nunca nota mi existencia..."
1. Castigada

**UN AMOR PARA RECORDAR:** **  
><strong>

**bueno este es mi primer fic de brittana...asi algun comentario ya saben el review esta abajo..=P  
>1.- en mi fic brittany es inteligente e hija de un reverendo ...xD<br>****2.-santana la clasica chica mala... Bueno les dejo la lectura...**

* * *

><p><strong> <strong>(pov Santana)<strong>**

Iba conduciendo hacia el estanque que se encontraba a las afueras de lima, me preguntaba si hizo bien puck al decirle a al chico nuevo sam que se reuniera con nosotros…. Bueno no era mi problema el que ser uno nosotros así que debía pasar por un simple reto.  
>Cuando llegue puck se encontraba ahí con Quinn, Lauren, Finn…<br>-hey…chicos queda alguna cerveza….- dije sonriendo  
>-nos acabamos la ultima en la escuela- me dijo quinn quien se estaba besando con finn<br>-nena, te ves sexy –dijo puck mientras se me acercaba-que te parece si después de esto vamos a mi casa-mientras me tomaba de la cintura  
>-cierra la boca puckerman…yo ya no soy tu novia…aparte no quiero tener problemas con Lauren después de la pelea que tuvimos…<br>-de acuerdo … tranquila ..  
>-por cierto aun no ha llegado el chico nuevo… ese tal sam Evans- dije sin ningún interés<br>-no, se ha tardado mucho no creen- dijo Lauren-yo me voy …  
>-vamos Lauren dale un poco más de tiempo seguro está nervioso-dijo puck mientras alzaba las manos en tono de burla<p>

Todos nos reímos un poco hasta que vimos que un carro de estilo muy antiguo de seguro era el..  
>-bien pues creo que deberíamos aclarar unas cosas-dijo puck con un tono muy serio-nosotros te dijimos a las 8… y cuando decimos algo se cumple<br>-perdonen… tuve que tomar el carro prestado ..y…- decía sam hasta que quinn lo interrumpió  
>-ya cierra la boca..no queremos oir tus excusas- dijo enojada<br>-si…yo estaba a punto de irme …asi que comenzemos de una vez-dijo lauren  
>-de acuerdo –dijo sam se notaba un poco temeroso- pero que tengo que hacer…<br>-pues yo opino que debería saltar de aquel trampolín-dijo quinn mientras sonreía ..  
>-que bueno idea ..-dijo finn mientras se acercaba a besar quinn<p>

Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia aquel lugar que dijo quinn, la verdad si me asusto un poco la idea debido que no sabíamos que tan honda era o si era seguro el trampolín ya que tenia tubos a los costados todo oxidado…  
>-bien que opinas santana haz estado callada - me dijo puck mientras movia su mano frente mi rostro<br>-bien-dije mientras despertaba del trance-ademas …yo saltare con el –dije mientras todos me miraron con cara de WTF o.O , pero les guiñe el ojo sin que sam se diera cuenta

Me fui quintando mi ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior, observe que sam hizo lo mismo y nos encaminamos hacia el trampolín..  
>-santana es muy hondo- me dijo nervioso<br>-lo averiguaremos-le dije sonriendo de lado  
>-bien, si lo haces seras uno de nosotros ….solo tienes que saltar-dijo puck desde su sitio<br>-si hazlo de una vez -dijo quinn un poco desesperada que esta abrazada con finn

Sam se acerco al borde para ver la altura, hasta que retrocedió unos pasos..  
>-a la cuenta de tres-le dije animada<br>-si…por cierto haz saltado de aquí antes-dijo el chico rubio preocupado  
>-un par de veces –menti tenia darle animos al chico para que se lanzara<br>-…- no dijo nada el chico nuevo  
>-uno…dos …tres…- fingi como si corriera hasta que sam salto<p>

Los chicos y yo nos reíamos hasta que notamos que sam no salía a la superficie…  
>-santana…ayudalo creo que se ha golpeado-dijo preocupada quinn<br>-no debimos decirle que lo haga- dijo el finn petrificado por la escena  
>-quien anda ahí –dijo un señor a lo lejos que no se logra distinguir – he llamado a la policía<br>-vamonos – grito puck –vamos lauren corre…

me deslize por el tubo que estaba a mi lado, nade hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de sam lo lleve hasta el borde y le dije a finn que me ayudara a sacarlo  
>-sam …respira por favor..- le di respiración de boca a boca hasta que reacciono, tenia la cabeza sangrado de seguro se había golpeado con la tubería –finn vete –le dije<br>-pero tu que haras-me pregunto alterado  
>-solo vete y llevate a quinn ….rapido- le dije , me quede un rato mas esperando hasta que vi que la policía se acercaba cogi mi ropa y subi a mi auto, no sabia que hacer hasta que me acorralo … lo evadi pero sin darme cuenta choque … me levante y vi por el retrovisor que el policía se acercaba ….mi frente se encontraba sangrando debido a que me golpee con el volante<br>-las manos sobre el volante –me dijo el policía

No puede hacer nada mas asi que suspire pesadamente…  
>Desperte a la mañana siguiente baje para desayunar cojeaba un poco debido a que mi pierna se lastimo con el choque y tenia una una gasa en la frente…observe a mi mama haciendo el desayuno, ella solo atino a mirarme con esas miradas de reproche como diciendo ¿Por qué lo haces?<br>- mama, me duelo mucho la pierna no creo que pueda ir a ningún sitio..-dije mientras cogía la cuchara para comer el cereal  
>-deberiamos llamar a tu padre-me dijo<br>-yo no quiero hablar con el …ya te lo dicho millones de veces- le dije enojada  
>-no, necesitas hablar con tu padre , no te das cuenta que todo lo que haces es solamente para llamar la atención-ella se me quedo observando…<p>

Nos fuimos a la iglesia, aunque yo no quería …mi mama dijo que era para rezar por sam  
>-hoy demos las gracias a dios , por haber salvado la vida de uno de nuestros jóvenes y rezemos por los jovenes que no supieron tomar el camino de la rectitud-dijo el reverendo mientras daba una mirada al coro como señal de que comenzaran a cantar.<p>

Ahí estaba esa chica rubia de ojos azules, la hija del reverendo, tenia una maravillosa voz debía admitirlo, pero lo que me asustaba era que me miraba a cada rato con una mirada NTR (no tienes remedio) de seguro ya sabia sobre el incidente .

* * *

><p><strong>Pov de Puck:<br>**estaba en la iglesia todo mal humorado por todo lo ocurrido pero no pude dejar pasar las miradas que manda la rubia hacia Santana, se me hacia muy raro…aunque no la culpo Santana es muy sexy, además no creo que a Santana le gusten la chicas, pero a la rubia talvez si …tendría motivos para esa rebeldía ya que su padre era reverendo sin contar que la controlaba mucho y se vestia como una abuela…aghh que desperdicio de hermosura

-quinn …vamos te llevo a la escuela-dije somnoliento la verdad me aburría mucho estar ahí  
>-claro ..vamos- me dijo un poco aburrida<p>

Al subir al carro todos comenzaron a salir de la iglesia de seguro habría terminado…  
>-por cierto quinn …notaste algo raro en la iglesia-dije sin apartar mi mirada del camino<br>-algo raro?...como que- me dijo la rubia con interés  
>-tu conoces a la hija del reverendo-le pregunte<br>-si …se llama…Brittany…que tiene-un poco disgustada  
>-bueno pues que durante …la misa ella no dejaba de mirar a santana-voltee a para ver su reacción<br>-ahora que lo dices yo también lo note …pero bueno santana es linda- me dijo soltando una risa  
>-bueno tienes razón …aparte no creo que le haga caso- dije deteniendo el carro en la puerta principal de la escuela<br>-si además has visto como te viste –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del carro  
>-mira –dije señalando donde se encontraban los chicos-vamos …a preguntarle a santana que tal le fue-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Santana:<strong>

Después de que mi mama me dejara en el colegio me encontré con los chicos…todos me miraban como esperando respuestas por lo de ayer…  
>-San..que te dijo la policía respecto a lo de sam- dijo finn<br>-pues les dije que era una noche agradable para salir a dar una vuelta y me encontré con sam que le he intentado ayudar pero me asuste y me escape antes de que pensaran que tenia algo que ver-dije sonriendo de lado  
>-tengo que reconocer que eres buena…S- me dijo quinn<br>-pero miren quien viene…Brittany S. Pierce…ella si que tiene estilo…..-dijo luren con sarcasmo  
>-si, yo vestia asi en pre-escolar….-dijo quinn mofándose de ella<p>

Observe que la chica rubia de ojos azules que venia cargando una caja con muchos objetos, tenia un sueter y un vestido largo como esos que usa mi abuela…  
>-hey… no hay que fiarse por su apariencia ..algunas de esas chicas son tremendas…-dijo puck sonriendo haciendo que coloque una cara de asco…<p>

-vamos déjenla en paz-algo me decía que no debía haber dicho eso asi que pensé algo rápidamente- no ven que la pobre tiene suficiente con su ropa- todos se comenzaron a matar de risa, hasta que ella paso por nuestro lado

-bonita ropa…-le dijo quinn a brittany  
>-gracias-respondio la ojiazul con educación todos aguantamos la risa hasta que paso…<p>

Cuando toco el timbre me dirigi a mi salón me toca clase de historia con el profesor shue, tome asiento al lado de quinn, a veces me preguntaba como le hacia para llegar antes que yo a la clase…pero bueno  
>-Santana, el director figgins quiere verte en su oficina-me dijo el profesor shue<p>

No hice nada mas que levantarme he ir a la dirección, ahora que me dira ….  
>-bueno encontramos esto –dijo mientras sacaba las botellas-en tu carro…varios alumnos afirman que te vieron tomando en la escuela<br>-puede decirme el castigo de una vez…-dije enojada, no iba a perder mas tiempo con esa charla que dan a todos  
>-despues de la escuela te quedaras limpiando los pasillos, seras tutora de alumnos y te uniras al club glee<p> 


	2. La obra Imagine me and you

**PauCa90 : gracias por comentar ...la verdad estuve pensando sobre el final pero si lo cambiare...=P**

**JustOneMorePerson :bueno estuve pensando al principio que santana iba a ser la chica inteligente y cristiana pero de ahi me di cuenta que no le cai bien ese papel asi que selo di a brit...xD **

**HarukaIs :gracias por comentar **

**sin mas les dejo el capitulo numero dos de un amor para recordar **

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Santana:<strong>

me quede después del colegio a limpiar el gimnasio…estaban un monton de chicos con sus proyectos explicando…que noñeria…me resigne a subir el volumen de mi celular, no quería oir lo que decían esos nerds….  
>Hasta que vi a aquella rubia de hermosos ojos azules…pero que diablos estoy diciendo…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Brittany:<strong>

Estaba feliz porque mi proyecto fue elegido para competir con los otros chicos inteligentes de la escuela…  
>-hola…Britt-me dijo rachel feliz<br>-hola, que bueno que haz venido…quieres que te explique de que trata mi proyecto-dije emocionada  
>-si por supuesto-<br>-bueno, mi proyecto fue hecho con simple cosas…un perchero, corrector liquido y una lamina de plástico….puedes intuir que es?-le pregunte sonriendo  
>-es un mapa de las estrellas-me dijo santana, no le tome atención solo atine por ignorarla..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Santana:<strong>

Creo que no le gusto que interfiriera en sus cosas …ya no le dare importancia.  
>estuve limpiando un rato mas y vi a mis amigos entrando por la puerta del gimnasio, observe que quinn hacia gesto burlándose de mi por estar con un trapeador, pasaron por el lado de la chica ojiazul<br>-por cierto con ese mapa puedes ver angeles?-dijo puck mofándose de la rubia  
>-te sorprendería lo cosas maravillosas que puedes ver-dijo la ojiazul mandando una mira retadora- Einstein decía que cuando mas estudia el universo mas creía sobre la fuerza de un ser superior- sonreindo<br>-si existe un ser superior …porque no te compra un vestidito nuevo-dijo puck sonriendo, creo que esto es vergonzoso me da pena como se defendia la rubia  
>-esta ocupando buscándote un cerebro-dijo sonriendo triunfante…la verdad eso no me lo esperaba<br>-uhhh.. creo que perdiste puckerman-dijo lauren soltando una carcajada y se encaminaron hacia donde estaba parado  
>-hey ..san vámonos-me dijo quinn sonriendo<br>-no puedo irme – le dije un poco aburrida  
>-vamonos, además el director ya no esta-dijo lauren<br>-no puedo lo siento –dije por ultima vez  
>-bahh.. creo todo este caso de limpiar y ser tutor, te esta cambiando-dijo finn riéndose en mi cara mientras se derigia a la salida…<br>-oh…gracias amigo-le dije a finn con sarcasmo y voltee a ver a la chica ojiazul, por un momento nuestros hicieron contacto hasta que ella bajo la mirada , y me retire del gimnasio…

* * *

><p><strong>Pov de Puck:<strong>  
>en la tarde santana me pidió ayuda …me dijo que la llevara a su casa ya que no podía conducir por lo que le dolia su pierna<br>-San… te he notado un poco distante con nosotros-le dije tenia que saber que le pasaba  
>-no me pasa nada...porque?-me dijo santana tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible<br>-porque me preocupa lo que te pasa…quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi- dije con tono comprensivo , ya estábamos a afueras de su casa  
>-Seguro que puedo confiar en ti ….como cuando me engañaste con quinn- me dijo molesta y bajo del carro<br>-pense que ya lo habías olvidado-dije al sacar mi cabeza por la ventanilla, pero ya había entrado a su casa

* * *

><p><strong>Pov de Santana:<strong>

Estaba realmente cansada por limpiar el gimnasio y todovia puck que viene con sus cosas, pero la conversación que tuvimos me hizo pensar realmente paraba muy distraída y lo peor es que el motivo era esa chica rubia ojiazul.  
>A la mañana siguiente sentí que alguien me tocaba el brazo<br>-despierta…san …despierta-decia mi madre, frunci el seño  
>-hoy es sábado y no hay escuela-dije abriendo completamente mis ojos<br>-pero tienes tu tienes que dar clases se te olvida…tutora-dijo sonriendo creo que disfrutaba los castigo que me dieron ya que ella no me castigaba mucho desde la separación de mis padres.

Ya en el autobús me dijo vi a varios chicos animados por ayudar a los retrasados de la escuela…en salón de clase me toco un chica llamada sugar motta  
>-haber intentémoslo una vez-dije suspirando pesadamente-que es un triangulo equilátero?...vamos que es<br>-creo que es una tontería –me dijo la chica castaña enojada tiro el libro al suelo y se retiro del salón  
>-ya somos dos-dije frustrada<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pov de Brittany:<strong>

me preocupo un poco el problema que tuvo santana con sugar en realidad le toco la chica mas difícil de enseñar debido que ella se volvió muy cerrada no mostraba mucho sus emociones porque las personas se acercaban a ella por su dinero…cuando toco timbre subi al autobús para dirigirme a casa y vi a santana sentada al fondo sola tenia puesto sus audífonos, asi que decidi sentarme con ella..  
>-hola-dije muy animada-quieres comprar un boleto para rifa trato de reunir dinero para comprar cosas para los mas necesitados-<br>-no-me dijo secamente, pero no era eso lo que me preocupaba  
>-he visto lo que te paso con sugar se que puede ser difícil pero si intentas de otro enfoque puede funcionar- nose que ocurria ella tan solo me ignoraba seguía con su mirada perdida a través de la ventanilla .<br>-has pensado en visitar a sam Evans-dije esperando alguna reacción de santana pero ella seguía ignorándome  
>-creo que es un no-dije ya que no respondia<br>-sabes que lo han trasladado al centro de rehabilitación- dije sin ninguna esperanza de esperar respuesta  
>-esta es tu manera de entablar una conversación con las personas-dijo irónicamente- si es asi creo que necesitas practicar mucho mas y para tu información nadie lo ha obligado a saltar -<br>-se llama presión-dije un poco retadora  
>-asi como los sabes?-dijo retóricamente-lo dice en tu maravillosa biblia-dijo mientras miraba la biblia que traía entre manos<br>-supongo que crees conocerme verdad?-dije con resignación  
>-claro que te conozco y muy bien…hemos tomados las mismas clases desde el kínder…te llamas Brittany S. Pierce-dijo sonriendo de lado- como la cantante…siempre te sientes en la mesa numero siete , no es la mesa de los nerds sino de los que ayudan en caso de emergencia …traes siempre el mismo sueter …te gusta caminar con la mirada baja exactamente mirando tus pies…y sobre todo te encanta ser tutora los sabados y pertenecer al club de astronomía …que tal? –dijo sonriente<br>-bastante predecible, nada que no haya escuchado antes-dije con obviedad  
>-no te importa lo que piensen de ti-dijo frunciendo el seño era muy típico en ella hacer eso<br>-no-dije y me fui al asiento de adelante, de verdad es muy difícil de conversar con santana

* * *

><p><strong>Pov de Santana:<strong>

Esa era muy rara, pero "muy linda e inocente a la vez" ….genial creo que enloquecí después de descansar una hora en casa, finn se ofreció a llevarme a la escuela tenia que ir al club glee  
>-no se cual es tu problema desde que oi que el profesor shue se enfermo la maestra holliday lo reemplaza, ella esta buena …podras al menos distraerte-dijo sonriendo<br>-Te das cuenta que soy mujer …verdad?-dije rodando los ojos mientras baja del auto  
>-me muero por verte con vestiditos como brittany –dijo finn riéndose<br>-bueno regresa en un hora no lo olvides-dije seria  
>me dirigi al salón del club glee…realmente de caída y mal humorada<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pov de brittany:<strong>

-bueno este año haremos la obra de primavera-dijo la srta holly- esta obra fue sugerida por su compañero kurt, se llama Imagine Me And You-dijo feliz  
>-pero señorita holliday…esa obra trata sobre el amor de dos mujeres-dijo artie un poco sorprendido<br>-por eso lo sugerí , para que la gente acepte que el amor es amor venga de quien venga-dijo kurt un poco ofendido  
>-yo te apoyo con la obra-dije alegre hasta que todos me miraron como esperando una respuesta de porque apoyaba eso-que sea religiosa no quiere decir que aprecie el amor- hasta que todos fijaron su vista en la puerta había llegado<br>-Señorita santana López mas vale tarde que nunca-dijo la srta holliday- quiere tomar asiento  
>-claro-dijo con un tono muy pesado<br>-bien veamos los personajes Brittany tu seras Rachel la esposa de hector….veamos hector será Blaine y luce será santana…

* * *

><p><strong>Pov de Santana:<strong>

-que espere ..yo…no tenia pensado actuar-dije muy seria, sabia que no debía venir  
>-bien comencemos-dijo feliz la srta holliday- acto1 escena 4 comienza santana<br>-asi que te acabas de casar- le dije a brittany-espere aquí dice mientras intentaba sacar el anillo del jarron  
>-eso tienes que hacer en ese momento a rachel se le cayo el anillo de compromiso en el jarron y tu la ayudaste a sacarlo-dijo la srta holliday<br>-okey-dije-como es que se te cae el anillo en el poche  
>-bueno me servia un poco y se resbalo …la verdad me quedaba un poco grande-dijo brittany<br>-creo que ya lo tengo..si lo agarre-dije sonriendo-como te llamas?  
>-me llamo rachel y tu?- dijo brittany sonriendo de lado<br>-luce, soy la florista-dije mientras le colocaba el anillo, en ese momento sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo cuanto tome su mano…la verdad esto ya no era actuación... sentía que brittany era especial…la mire fijamente a ojos…hasta que algo, mas bien alguien paro el ensayo  
>-paren, no podemos hacer esta obra, todos enojaran mucho- dijo artie mientras lo miraba con enojo y me preguntaban por se molestaría la gente si es solo una obra<br>-artie que britt sea tu ex novia no significa que puedas interrumpir la obra estamos ensayando y lo hacen maravilloso chicas-dijo kurt contento

Después de una hora de ensayo me fui a esperar a finn que llegara a recogerme hasta que vi como brittani se acercaba a mi  
>-tanto te costaría portarte bien-dijo brittany<br>-si… soy muy joven para morir-dije sonriendo  
>-no te importa las clases, ni la graduación solo vienes a las clases porque eres popular y no quieres destacar en nada mas-<br>-es muy predecible-repeti sonriendo la misma frase que ella me dijo en el autobús  
>-solo funcionas con publico observándote-me dijo mientras volteo con rumbo a su auto, mire mi reloj y luego vi la calle no había ningún rastro de finn, asi que me acerque al auto de brittany<br>-ten piedad cristiana-dije sonriente

* * *

><p><strong>porfa dejen review para haber que opinan de la historia o si debo dedicarme a otra cosa...xD<strong>


	3. Un Favor?

**Claire042 : ** okey, no quiero quiero morir joven...lo cambiare  
>calyr : que bueno que te guste , gracias por comentar =D<br>HarukaIs : a todos le gusto la idea de la obra...xD  
>JustOneMorePerson : gracias por comentar, a mi tambien me encanta la pelicula :P<br>Chofa: a mi tambien me encanta como es britt... su manera de pensar es unica  
>yeahnayarivera : tienes razon pero al principio tuve la idea de poner a santana como cristiana...xD<p>

sin mas aqui el siguiente capi de un amor para recordar

* * *

><p><strong>Pov de santana:<strong>

Cuando subi al auto de brittany, note que era muy cuidadosa al manejar…mantenía ambas manos en el timón, tenía la vista fija al manejar…

-el cinturón-dijo brittany sonriendo, no me quedo de otra que ponérmelo mientras soltaba un quejido.

Vi como encendio la radio y sono una música suave…una típica balada…hasta que presione el botón para cambiar a una estación de rock, justo como me gusta ; ella volvió a presionar el botón y sono otra vez la música suave, pero yo volvi a presionar y se quedo ahí.

-me rindo –dijo brittany conformándose  
>-gracias-dije mirándola<br>-cuarenta y dos –dijo ella aun con la vista en el camino  
>-cuarenta y dos que quieres decir con eso?-dije frunciendo el seño<br>-es hacerme amiga de alguien que no me agrada…esta en mi lista de objetivos en la vida…-me dijo  
>-como cambiar de personalidad-dije soltando una pequeña risa<br>-unirme a la brigada de paz , hacer un descubrimiento medico-dijo ignorando lo que dije  
>-waoo…que ambiciosa-dije con un tono falso de sorpresa<br>-estar en dos lugares a la misma vez….tener un tatuaje-dijo de manera inocente  
>-cual es el numero uno?-dije apreciando su inocencia…genial esta chica me hace mas sensible<br>-te lo diría pero..-dijo mirando por unos segundos-luego tendría que matarte-dijo sonriente.

Solte una risa falsa y vi por la ventanilla que finn estaba con quinn, lauren y puck tomando cervezas, me agache para que no me vieran …que dirían de mi si me ven el auto de brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov de Quinn:<strong>

Me dirigi rumbo a la casa de santana, me pidió que la ayudara con su libreto, cuando llegue la vi sentada en las escaleras de su casa  
>-hey, lista para actuar-dije animada-no puedo esperar para verte-dije riendo<br>-claro burlate de mi como los otros-dijo rodando los ojos  
>-sabes que te apoyo San- dije seria-yo estare ahí en primera fila …con tomates –dije riendo<br>-que graciosa-me dijo san cogiendo un pequeño cuadernillo  
>-por cierto como se llama la obra?-dije sin ningún interés<br>-se llama …. "Imagine me and you"-dijo ella muy tranquila  
>-espera..como es que aceptaste hacer esta obra?-dije sorprendida<br>-pues que tiene es una obra como cualquiera-dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo  
>-sabes que en esa obra trata sobre el amor de dos mujeres… verdad?-dije mirandole fijamente<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pov de Santana:<strong>

-queeee… no puede ser … yo solo soy luce, la florista, aparte rachel osea brittany la protagonista esta casada con hector que es Blaine-dije alterada  
>-pues de eso trata rachel después de casarse ,conoce a luce y comienza a salir con ella ;y pues se enamoran-dijo en shock –espera dijiste que brittany será rachel….eso será muy divertido-dijo riéndose<br>-no, te burles ahora te das cuenta que voy a besar a brittany frente a toda la escuela-dije asustada no podía creerlo que voy a ser  
>-yo nunca dije que la besarías-dijo quinn<br>-entonces me alarme por las puras-dije relajándome  
>-te acostaras con ella-dijo quinn mas alegre aun<br>-queee…no será mejor que renuncie-dije mientras sacaba mi celular para llamar a la srta holliday  
>-no espera que haces…solo fue una broma-dijo enojada mientras me quito el celular<br>- me…deben al menos una explicación de porque no me dijeron el trama –dije muy enojada-asi que devuélveme mi celular-  
>-no, tu actuaras en la obra…vamos san será divertido –dijo sonriendo-no quiero decir que de verdad te enamores de brittany –dijo mirándome fijamente<br>-claro que no-dije mientras me sentaba en las escaleras  
>-entonces actua ….o tienes miedo -dijo quinn sentándose a mi lado<br>-claro que no -  
>-okey, comencemos acto 7escena 6 comienza-dijo quinn abriendo el cuadernillo<br>-entonces dime que me aleje de ti ….dime que me vaya-dije a quinn  
>-luce yo me siento mal ahora…he oído como él se siente, se ha echado la culpa de que yo me comporte indiferente con el –dijo quinn la verdad actua muy bien-eso quieres tu alejarte de mi-dijo acercándose a mi<br>-te quiero a ti rachel –dije mirándole fijamente  
>-luce yo…-dijo quinn dándome a entender sutilmente que debía alejarme<br>-tranquila…yo entiendo-dije ,creo que realmente me gusta hacer en papel de luce  
>-actuas bien santana , ojala no te pases de la raya cuando actúes con brittany-dijo<br>-bromeas con ella será mas fácil aun, ni me llama la tencion- menti la verdad si me gusta sus ojos azules creo que cada vez que ella me mira la evito porque sino me quedo hipnotizada, pensaba eso hasta que algo me saco de mis pensamientos  
>-chicas me ayudan con las compras-dijo mi mama mientras sacaba varias bolsas del auto<br>-claro señora lopez –dijo quinn

* * *

><p><strong>Pov de Brittany:<strong>

Fui temprano al colegio me dirigi directo a mi casillero estuve arreglando mis cosas hasta que Santana se me acerco  
>-brittany…-dijo, voltee para verla se comportaba como sino quisiera que nadie nos viera<br>-que quieres Lopez – dije concentrándome en mis cosas -hace años que nos conocemos y nunca te habías acercado a saludarme – dije sacando mi cuaderno  
>-necesito que me ayudes-dijo un poco incomoda<br>-Santana lopez necesita mi ayuda… esta bien rezare por ti-dije mientras cerre el casillero y me dirigi a mi aula  
>-brittany, no..-dijo mientras me seguía-<br>-nunca le habías pedido ayuda a alguien tengo razón…-dije sonriendo  
>-ola, santana-dijo un grupo de cheerios que pasaron a nuestro lado, santana no hizo nada mas que sonreírles<br>-una petición tuya requiere que me adules, que te arrastres y que sea por el bien de todos-dije hasta que santana me tomo de la mano y me volteo quedamos cara  
>-es por el bien de todos, creo que kurt se lo merece…Por favor?-lo dijo de una manera sincera<br>-de acuerdo…pero con una condición…. No te enamores de mi-dije muy seria, pero ella solo lo tomo como una broma  
>-de acuerdo-dijo sonriente<br>-nos veremos despues de la escuela en mi casa-dije y retome mi camino a clase.

Al llegar a casa le dije a mi papa sobre que santana vendría casa mientras prepara un poco de refresco  
>-Santana lopez vendrá aquí?...ella es muy descuidada, peligrosa..-decia mi padre hasta que lo interrumpi<br>-papa no predicas el perdón-dije –ademas crei que habíamos decidido que yo iba a ocuparme de mi tiempo y mi vida-dije encogiendo los hombros  
>-es en "ella en la que no confio", no en ti-dijo recalcando la primera frase.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pov de Santana:<strong>

De camino a la casa de Brittany me puse a pensar en lo que me dijo "_que no me enamorara de ella_" que acaso todos olvidaban que era mujer, creo que a ya no les importaba después de kurt aceptara su homosexualidad, hubo ocasiones donde lo lastimaron pero con el tiempo lo fueron aceptando y todo siguió igual, pero eso no quiere decir que me gusten las mujeres  
>una vez frente a la puerta de brittany toque el timbre…<br>-hola-trate de sonar lo más amable posible  
>-hola-dijo sonriendo<br>-piensas tenerme aquí toda la tarde-dije con ironia  
>-claro…pasa-dijo soltando una pequeña risa, su casa tenia un ambiente que me hacia sentir incomoda<br>-mi libreto esta en mi recamara, bajo en un momento-dijo dirigiéndose a su cuarto-ponte comoda  
>-si…-dije hasta que la perdi de vista- ni de chiste-dije al aire, camine por el pasadizo en la repisa había varias fotos de la familia de brittany cuando era pequeña , cuando voltee ….tuve un gran susto estaba el padre brittany parado<br>-srta lopez …me han comentado que le han dado el papel principal de la obra, felicidades..-dijo aun serio  
>-gracias por permitir que practique con brittany-dije un poco nerviosa<br>-yo no lo he permitido…. Es solo una tarea escolar, quizá crea que no estoy al tanto del tema de la obra , pero aun si creo que amor asi sea entre personas del mismo sexo eso es lo que le enseño a mi hija a no juzgar a las personas… espero que trate bien a mi hija cuando actúen...estare en la sala …  
>-si señor-dije muy temerosa , me traumo como me hablo el padre de brittany o.O….trate de pensar en otra cosa hasta que brittany bajo de su habitacion<br>-ensayamos-dijo brittany  
>-claro-dije aun perturbada.<p>

Al dia siguiente en la escuela llegue un poco distraída lo que el padre de brittany si que perturbo…me dirigi a donde estaban mis amigos parados cerca a la escuela  
>-Santana…-me dijo quinn abrazandome – en donde te metiste-<br>-en nada-dije  
>-ven aca –dijo quinn nos apartamos un poco del grupo<br>-todo bien…somos amigas puedes contar conmigo –dijo quinn preocupada  
>-claro todo bien…descuida-dije, quinn era como una hermana para mi siempre se preocupaba por lo que me pasaba.<p>

Todo el dia transcurrió tranquilo aunque estaba un poco aburrido, cuando llegue a casa solo decidi por descansar unas horas, para cuando desperté ya había anochecido salía a pasear un rato con mi carro hasta que vi a brittany entrar al cementerio, detuve el carro y la seguí , pero que demonios pensaba brittany al entrar al cementerio

-hey ..brittany, que haces aquí?-dije, a veces creo que es rara  
>-yo te debería preguntar lo mismo-dijo<br>-acaso cruzas el cementerio a mitad de la noche-dije como si fuera una estupidez  
>-a veces –dijo ella de lo mas natural y siguió su camino<br>-a donde vas?- pregunte ella solo encendio su linterna y me alumbro la cara  
>-sigueme-dijo ella sonriente<p>

Ella me guio por el camino con su linterna hasta que se detuvo y comenzó a acomodar algo que saco entre los arbustos

-que esto –dije un poco asombrada  
>-es un telescopio lo construi cuando tenia 12 años-dijo ella muy orgullosa-hecha un vistazo<br>-claro-cuando me acerque pude ver un planeta- wow…saturno-dije impresionada  
>-quiero hacer uno mas potente para poder ver el cometa hyakutake, pasara esta primavera y nose sabe cuando volverá a verse…-<br>-ahhh… ya entiendo porque te encantan estas cosas …son como milagros de la naturaleza  
>-santana…acaso no tienes fe?-dijo con el ceño fruncido<br>-no, hay demasiadas cosas malas en el mundo –dije seriamente  
>-sin sufrimiento no habría compasión-<br>-eso díselo a los que sufren-ella solo negó moviendo la cabeza parecía decepcionada.

Para la mañana siguiente ya estaba en la escuela me reuni con quinn, lauren, finn y puck…

-esto es lo que me gusta cuando llega la primavera- dijo puck un poco entusiasmado ya que desviaba su mirada hacia cada chica que pasa con una diminuta falda, todos nos reimos menos lauren  
>-miren quien se acerca la virgen maria-dijo lauren observando que se acercaba brittany<br>-ahí viene tu protagonista…san-dijo quinn riéndose  
>-hola…santana nos vemos después de la escuela-dijo ella muy alegre<br>-quiza en tus sueños-dije sonriendo pero la verdad no podía me sentí mal por la tratarla asi con indiferencia , pero que debía hacer en la escuela no podía hablar con ella, todos comenzaron a reírse  
>-hey brittany, donde esta tu sueter?-dijo quinn haciendo que todos reiran una vez mas, brittany solo se fue con la cabeza baja por la vergüenza que le cause frente a los chicos pero no podía trata bien todos me fastidiarían con ella<p>

* * *

><p>NA: okey, me salio un poco suelto...T-T...ya saben quejas o comentarios abajo esta el REVIEW<p> 


	4. En el escenario

**perdon...por no actualizar antes pero ...la universidad me quita tiempo tratare subir pronto el siguiente ...  
><strong>ps: se que lo hice corto ...prometo hacer mas grande el siguiente

* * *

><p>POV DE SANTANA:<p>

Okey …lo admito me porte una manera muy cabrona con brittany…no pude concentrarme en como le iba a pedir perdón, ya que el profesor shue no para de hablar de que la historia es importante…bla..bla..bla….puras webadas..  
>cuando termino la clase me dirigi a casa de britt…creo que ya le agarre cariño ….<br>baje de mi carro, toque la puerta pero nadie me abria .

* * *

><p>POV DE BRITTANY:<p>

-hija no vas abrir-decia mi padre aun con la mirada en su periódico  
>-de seguro es santana-dije un poco mal humorada<br>-si te hizo algo dime y yo la pongo en su lugar – dijo mi padre muy serio, yo solo sonreí de lado- mejor habla con ella dile que no quieres verla hoy…porque al parecer no se va a cansar de tocar el timbre-  
>-de acuerdo- dije pesadamente<p>

* * *

><p>POV DE SANTANA:<p>

-vamos brittany abre la puerta-dije aun apoyada en la puerta  
>-que deseas santana –dijo muy indiferente , no esperaba menos después de cómo la trate<br>-pues vine a ensayar…recuerdas …como siempre-dije sonriendo, si le iba a pedir perdón pero eso no era lo mio….  
>-acaso te olvidaste como me trataste hoy en la escuela…-dijo enojada frunciendo el seño<br>-bueno no quise que nadie se enterara para luego sorprenderlo con mi actuación-dije , bueno en realidad espera que me creyera  
>-y ser como amigos en secreto-dijo ella sonriente al parecer me creyó<br>-exacto! Es como si leyeras mi mente- dije feliz al escuchar su respuesta  
>-genial! Quizás leas el mio – fingió una sonrisa al principio luego al terminar su frase se puso seria …okey tal vez no me creyo<br>-brittany, no podemos ser amigas- dije resignada a que entendiera  
>-sabes santana crei haber visto al bueno en ti pero creo que me equivocaba-dijo para después cerrar la puerta …dejando parada frente a la puerta<br>-a la mierda…- dije mientras me alejaba pero escuche que se abrió la puerta , sorprendentemente salió el padre de brittany enojado….-lo siento –

Al llegar a mi casa encontré un libro donde estaban varios de mis amigos, donde cada uno de ellos especificas sus ambiciones hasta que encontré el de brittany, decía "presenciar un milagro" eso me dio mucho que pensar …

Durante la semana me realmente me esforcé practicando mi libreto, ayudando a sugar con los estudios, en los ensayos en donde artie seguía disgustado pero ya no me importaba, todos hacían su trabajo…pero lo que mas disfrutaba era observar a brittany …poco a poco me llamaba cada vez mas la atención.  
>el otro dia nos cruzamos en los pasillos intercambiamos miradas iba a hablar con ella pero mi orgullo era mas fuerte.<p>

Había llegado el momento de ir a visitar a sam después debía pedirle disculpas era minimo que podía hacer  
>-hola, sam, quería pedirte perdón…-dije con voz baja como para que el me escuchara<br>-ya lo has hecho estas contenta-dijo irónicamente  
>-no, no lo estoy …en relidad..-dije pero sam no me dejo terminar de hablar<br>-yo solo queria ser su amigo …pero ahora no tengo ni idea porque quería eso – dijo ignorándome  
>-yo también salte una vez crei que era algo bueno….incluso dije que me tiraría de plancha-<br>-te dolio mucho-dijo sam  
>-demasiado-dije recordando ese dia<br>-que bueno-menciono sam mientras me daba una sonrisa ….  
>-supongo que os vemos en la escuela- al terminar de hablar con sam tenia que irme en unas horas comenzaria la actuación …<p>

Cuando llegue me encontré con berry estaba hablando con quinn me pareció muy raro verlas juntas debido a que se odian a morir por lo que sucedió con finn al enterarse que jugaba con las dos… no le di mucha importancia de seguro estaban discutiendo…

-por fin te encuentro santana..tienes que ir a vestuario…-dijo kurt un poco emocionado –apurate!  
>-si de acuerdo-dije desviando mi mirada hacia kurt , dándole un sonrisa, me dirigí al salón… para mi sorpresa estaba quinn<br>-quinn que haces aquí?...-dije un poco confundida  
>-no puedo felicitar a mi mejor amiga-dijo dándome un abrazo<br>-claro que si….ehmm por cierto te vi hace rato hablando con berry- mencione recalcando la ultima palabra  
>-umm..bueno pues estuvimos discutiendo…tu sabes de finn…-dijo un poco nerviosa<br>-quinn ya no hablamos tan seguido como antes pero noto cuando estas mintiendo….dime acaso estas con berry..o algo parecido…?-al decir esto ella cambio drásticamente su expresión…creo que no debi decirlo… tan directa  
>-santana como se te ocurre decir algo asi..-okey creo que ahora si se enojo , mientras se retiraba<br>-quinn..-la llame , ella solo volteo verme- si estuvieras con berry …no tendría nada de malo-al decir esto ella se retiro del salón.

* * *

><p>POV DE QUINN:<p>

Como fue posible que se enterara, acaso era tan notorio….quizas ya toda la escuela lo sabia …  
>-quinn que paso por estas asi?-meciono mientras mis lagrimas no cesaban<br>-alejate de mi berry…-dije con odio, no podía dejar que todos se enteran  
>-quinn porque me tratas asi….-menciono frunciendo el seño –vamos dime que te pasa…-dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarse<br>-no me toques … ni se te ocurra-  
>-quinn hice algo malo …si fue asi perdóname ….yo te amo-<br>-perdóname rachel pero no estoy segura de seguir con esto ….santana ya sabe de lo nuestro…y no quiero pensar en el resto de la escuela  
>-pero tarde o temprano iba a suceder …podemos superarlo juntas-dijo mientras tomaba la mano<br>-lo siento rachel …no estoy lista para esto –dije soltando su mano  
>-y yo si…no puedo creer que te importe mas el que diran, que lo nuestro –dijo con la cabeza baja-si es asi yo tampoco quiero seguir contigo quinn-sentencio rachel mientras se retiraba, yo me apoye en el muro no podía dejar de llorar …después de lo ocurrido ..<p>

* * *

><p>POV DE SANTANA:<p>

Dentro de unos minutos entro berry muy molesta por lo visto

-santana que le hiciste a quinn-dijo muy enojada  
>-solo hablamos …nada mas-dije de manera ironica<br>-por eso se fue asi…-dijo-sabes que alla, esta tu vestuario cambiate …y vas al escenario…-

Ahora todos estaban molestos conmigo , brittany por tratarla con indeferencia, quinn por decirle su supuesto romance con berry y berry por quinn….genial me estoy ganando el odio de todos ..  
>-santana al escenario ya!...tenemos que hacer unos retoque antes …antes de la obra..-menciono la señorita holliday .<p>

Al terminar de vestirme me dirigi al escenario donde se encontraba brittany con el vestido de bodas puesto ….realmente se veía preciosa, como todos los demás …blaine tenia puesto su terno y varios presentes elegantes …

-santana…!-me llamaba kurt ….  
>-dime ….-<br>-llego el momento demuestra a la escuela lo bueno que es el amor ….prometeme que te esforzaras- realmente kurt había puesto todas sus esperanzas en mi ..  
>-claro que lo hare kurt …gracias por confiar en mi –dije soltando un sonrisa falsa<br>-sigues pensando en brittany …verdad?  
>-que ..no como..crees?-dije tratando de simularlo<br>-ves por eso se enojo contigo …he visto como la miras , santana deberías arreglar las cosas con britt, y de repente pase algo mas…santana no reprimas tus sentimientos , ser tu misma es llegar a ser lo mas maravilloso en este mundo –meciono , para luego retirarse  
>-hey …! Kurt gracias- dije sonriendo<p>

Espere unos segundo para dar un ultimo ensayo a la obra  
>-bien todos al escenario …haremos un ensayo previo a la puesta en escena comencemos-menciona la srta hollyday- brittany y Blaine al escenario…. Comencemos…!-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dejenme un review porfa para saber si les gusta la historia...=P <strong>


	5. Debo Ser YO?

******quier disculparme por tardar tardar tanto en hacer el episodio pero ya no tengo vida...nose porque elegi la carrera de ingenieria es un asco..ahora sin mas el capitulo..**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. de santana<strong>**  
><strong>  
>por fin había llegado el momento donde hablaría con brittany, pero creo que el karma, los dioses del Olimpo o ''dios'' no quiso, porque llego el director figgins para mencionar que hubo una descoordinación en la entrada, por eso, dejaron pasar a los padres y los alumnos...<p>

-bueno...chicos ya no queda más tiempo para ensayar las siguientes escenas así que quiero vayan a darse los últimos arreglos. Los quiero en máximo 10 minutos, sobre todo ustedes tres - menciono esto último, la profesora holliday, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Blaine, Brittany y yo.

Me dirigí a maquillaje pero la verdad no lo necesitaba, porque el personaje de luce no lo usaba, pero era mi única oportunidad de hablar con brittany antes de la obra.

-Hola Britt...Brittany- corregí rápidamente- de lo que paso la otra vez yo quería disculparme fui muy...idiota. - observe como no hacia ningún gesto-No dirás nada.

- Y que quieres que diga santana...te perdono-menciono con sarcasmo- Lo que sucede contigo es que estas acostumbrada a que te concedan todo- musito muy enojada, nunca la había notado tan exaltada.

- No...Tampoco esperaba que perdonaras así de rápido.- mencione pensando otro método.- podríamos llevarnos bien durante la obra, para que no se note que estamos distanciadas.- dicho esto temía que reaccionara de una mala manera, porque tenía el ceño fruncido.

-de acuerdo- dijo brittany con un sonrisa, que me asusto demasiado… hizo un cambio de ánimo tan drástico.

- Okey, nos vemos - me retire del salón. Bueno al menos acepto el trato. Ahora solo queda concentrarme en la obra.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Quinn<strong>

Estaba en mi habitación pensando en la conversación que tuve con santana y la discusión con Rachel… ya no quería estar más en esa escuela, ella tenia razón tarde o temprano se sabría, pero que podía hacer.

- Quinn, te busca tu amigo.- menciono a través de la puerta- les digo que no estás o bajaras?

-ahora bajo, mama.- pero que querían ahora, seguro tomar...estos nunca cambiaran- haber puck que sea bueno el discurso que acabas de interrumpir mi sueño.

- Tranquila, Fabray...acaso se te olvido la función de san. Le prometimos ir.- dijo  
>- Cierto, se me había olvidado...pero donde están los demás?- pregunte mirando para ambos lados.<p>

- bueno como tu mama cree que somos una mala influencia para ti, Finn me dejo aquí para avisarte...están allá- menciono mientras señalaba donde se encontraba el auto.

-Le desean suerte a santana de mi parte- dije y empecé a cerrar la puerta.

- Espera no iras- dijo mientras detuvo la puerta con su brazo.

- No, puck. No tengo ganas.- dije molesta por su insistencia.

-Quinn hazlo por santana. Es nuestra amiga. A parte traje los tomates. Y podrías hablar con otra "amiga"- menciono sonriendo.

- okey. Me convenciste con los tomates - dije sonriendo, ya que recordé haber dicho que estaría ahí en primera fila. Pero no entendía a que se refería con "amiga"

- Esa es la vieja quinn, vamos- menciono puck.

- Si, solo recogeré mi abrigo.- corrí hasta la habitación y tome cualquier abrigo.- mama, iré a la escuela para ver la obra de teatro. Si quieres vas.- dicho esto cerré la puerta y fue hasta la esquina donde se encontraba el auto.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Brittany<strong>

Aun no logro comprender su aptitud por eso debía ser dura con ella y no perdonarla...aunque por un momento me pareció realmente sincera, además creo que también está nerviosa por lo de los besos por eso hizo el trato, para estar cómodas ya que durante los ensayos nunca nos besamos...aun lo recuerdo

_Flashback de brittany_

- A ver santana retómenos la escena tu estas en la florería pensativa cuando entra Rachel, Brittany entra- menciono la maestra Hollyday- le dices tus líneas a luce que es santana...y acción.

- Hola Rachel...- menciono sorprendida por mi entrada.

-No digas nada. Okey, no sé qué haces , pero no está bien ...así que yo...- mencione pero fui interrumpida por el señor que entro a la florería

- buenas señorita, busco un fertilizante para mi planta - menciono el señor

- ahhh...- bufe molesta y me fui a la habitación de al lado.

- Mire, le regalo esta planta, ahora retírese - dijo empujándolo al señor y cerró la puerta. Ella suspiro y me siguió a la habitación.

-escucha, ya no quiero que te me acerques. Esto que siento es imposible. Adiós. – lo dije muy rápido y confusa, entonces me retire de la habitación. Ella se quedo apoyada en la columna tratando de asimilar lo que mencione .

- Que quiso decir?- se pregunta luce. Regrese a la habitación de nuevo y coloque mis brazos en su cuello, ella me seguía. Cerré mis ojos, estaba a punto de besarla.

-Esperen, no se besen- escuche que menciono kurt, me separe rápidamente de santana.

- Que sucede?- menciono santana, me gusto que ella reaccionara molesta.

- Bueno se me ocurrió, que no deben besarse hasta la obra para guardar la magia.- menciono sonriente y pude escuchar a santana suspirar con pesadez.

Fin del flashback de brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov de Quinn<strong>

A la hora que llegamos todos comenzaron a bajar del auto

- Quinn, estas bien?- me dijo, Finn, moviendo su mano frente a mi rostro.

- Claro- dije despertando del trance

- puedes confiar en mí- menciono comprensivo.

- En serio...- dije levantando una ceja- no creo -dije sonriendo. Abrí la puerta pero algo que me dijo Finn que me congelo por completo.

- que dijiste?- pregunte

- yo sé de lo tuyo con Rachel. -sentencio Finn

-dime quien te lo dije?...fue santana...responde no te quedes callado- estaba muy exaltada que lo tome del polo

- Cálmate quinn ...yo las vi la otra vez en el cine- al escuchar eso lo solté.

- Nos siguieron?- pregunte.

- No, deja que te cuente como fueron las cosas. Yo fui rumbo a casa de puck cuando me llamo...

_Flashback de Finn_

- Puck ya estoy cerca de tu casa- dije por el telefono.

- hubo un cambio de planes...vente para el cine.!

- Tio, pero ya estoy a una cuadra de tu casa...!- dije

-Me lo vas agradecer ven al cine-

Llegue lo mas rápido que pude. Observe a puck con dos chicas.

- Nos vemos a dentro- dijeron las chicas.

- Finn trajiste dinero?- dijo puck

- No...- dije con el ceño fruncido

- Bueno no importa sígueme...

Fin del flashback de Finn

-Bueno, una vez que logramos colarnos. Estuvimos bien los primeros 30 minutos hasta que el de seguridad se dio cuenta y nos saco de la sala pues...ahí cuando las vimos

-Espera ustedes eran los escandalosos...por culpa tuya y de puck detuvieron la película.-dije recordando como el encargado nos pidió los boletos para verificar que otras personas no se colaran.

-lo siento…okey. Pero no entiendo porque ocultarnos tu relación con Rachel…somos tus amigos. Además…

-espera…has dicho que puck también lo sabe- dije sonriendo

-sí, el mismo hablo con todo el grupo para que nadie hiciera burlas sobre tu relación. Porque te ha mencionado algo al respecto?.- menciono Finn

-bueno el dijo "que podría ver a otra amiga" , ya entiendo a lo que se refería….

* * *

><p><strong>bueno si les gusto o no... háganme saber ..porfa de verdad tengo pensado cerrarlo porque no tengo mucho tiempo, pero si hay alguien que les guste lo seguire con gusto pero demorera T-T <strong>


End file.
